Mil grullas de papel
by Chryoskane
Summary: Harry Potter hace mil grullas de papel. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pudo desear aparece ante él, y la vida que se despliega frente a sus ojos no tiene el menor sentido. Ahora, mientras trata de regresar a su realidad, debe fingir que fue afectado por una maldición de memoria mientras su esposo Draco Malfoy trata de enamorarlo de nuevo.
1. Shooganai

**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada por homosexualizar a sus personajes.

 ** _Summary_** : Harry Potter hace mil grullas de papel. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pudo desear aparece ante él, y la vida que se despliega frente a sus ojos no tiene el menor sentido. Ahora, mientras trata de regresar a su realidad, debe fingir que fue afectado por una maldición de memoria mientras su esposo Draco Malfoy trata de enamorarlo de nuevo.

 _ **N/A** :_ Quería escribir un fic largo desde hace mucho. Llevo varios días con esto en la cabeza y mientras solucionaban unos problemas eléctricos en la casa, me hice el tiempo de escribirlo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Prólogo:**  
 _Shooganai_

La magia es real. Harry Potter lo sabe. La ha vivido, ha luchado con ella, por ella.

La magia tiene límites. Pros y contras. Harry Potter los conoce. La magia no puede traer muertos a la vida. Tampoco puede regresar el tiempo atrás por mucho tiempo, no puede alterar el futuro sin crear caos.

Merlín, Harry Potter lo sabe muy bien.

Lo que no sabe, o mejor dicho, no entiende, es dónde se encuentra. Sábanas de seda lo envuelven, cálidas contra su piel desnuda. La oscuridad es cortada por hilos de amanecer atravesando las cortinas. Y la soledad de su cama es rota por un cuerpo en reposo a su lado.

Harry extiende la mano. Se demora una eternidad de segundos en moverse, y otra eternidad de segundos en tocar su hombro. Quiere voltearlo, preguntarle, exigirle respuestas. Pero él se voltea tan rápido que Harry no puede siquiera mover su mano, y su rostro es reconocible en la penumbra.

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Draco Malfoy, con ojos lagañosos, marcas de la almohada en plena mejilla y la melena despeinada. Harry jadea. Sus oídos pitan. Lo último que recuerda es llorar doblando grullas de papel.

Deseó a su familia de vuelta con cada pliegue. Pero la serpiente de Slytherin no es ni será jamás su familia.

¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy durmiendo con él?

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

 _Un prólogo corto porque necesitaba iniciar con algo suave._

 _Harry Potter despierta en la cama de su némesis escolar (y más de uno quisiera estar en su posición) sin saber cómo llegó allí. ¿Qué harían ustedes si ese fuera el caso? No despertar con Draco Malfoy, despertar con el chico con el que más pelean en sus clases (?)._

 _Los comentarios me motivan a trabajar lo suficiente para pagar la electricidad y actualizar. Deja un comentario, motiva a la actualización._


	2. Nozomi

**N/A:** _¡Gracias por leer y comentar en el prólogo! Primer capítulo de esta historia, espero actualizar puntualmente el jueves que viene. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** _NOZOMI_ _._

La primera grulla descansa con el prolijo doblado sobre el pergamino. Lleva manchas de tinta, manchas que han escapado de sus dedos como gotas de tristeza. Harry no habría querido regresar a Hogwarts después de la guerra, eso es seguro. Ni por un segundo había estado en sus planes. Había tanto que hacer. Debía cazar a los mortífagos, ayudar con la reconstrucción de las leyes de la mano de Hermione, estar al tanto de las conmemoraciones a los muertos y heridos, las reparaciones al mundo mágico...

Pero Kingsley, adusto hombre de toscas pero amables maneras, lo había mandado de regreso al colegio. Y ahora está ahí, profundas ojeras asolándole como un sucio secreto de noches gritando rodeado de hechizos silenciadores, manos temblorosas a la hora de dormir y garganta reseca a cada palabra. No se encuentra bien, lo sabe, y por esa y muchas otras razones regresar voluntariamente a Hogwarts como un estudiante a cursar su octavo año nunca había estado en sus planes.

No quería regresar. Pero ahora está ahí, y no puede marcharse.

Sus dedos pliegan la segunda grulla. Y la tercera.

Los movimientos son torpes. Las grullas tienen cuellos doblados que parecen al borde de quebrarse, o un pico bastante más grande de lo que podría permitirse. Harry ignora las imperfecciones. Toda su vida ha estado rodeado de la idea de que necesitaba ser perfecto. Perfecto para sus tíos, para el mundo mágico, para Dumbledore, para vencer a Voldemort. Quiere dejar las imperfecciones de lado, y lo hace. Sigue plegando. Es una buena terapia para combatir el sueño.

Los párpados le pesan. Diez, doce, catorce, dieciocho. Son movimientos mecánicos. Lo mantienen activo mientras piensa en no querer pensar. Ve ojos blancos, ve sangre. Ve paredes sucias y oye gritos. Sus dientes se aprietan. No quería regresar. No quería hacerlo.

Treinta, treinta y cinco, treinta y nueve.

Los ojos rasgados le dijeron que las hiciera. Ella no lo mencionó, pero sí lo hizo su mirada. Una mirada que Harry no había creído volver a ver jamás en su vida.

 _Esperanza._

 **oOoOoOo**

—Eres Harry Potter, ¿Verdad? —pregunta la niña esa mañana, luces trémulas asomándose a través de las altas ventanas, platos y platos de un sustancioso desayuno esperando ser devorado en cada mesa. Es la primera mañana de clase y Harry tiene la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en su té y tostadas. Hermione a su lado parece dispuesta a pedirle que se marche, pero es solamente una niña de primero, una niña que fue seleccionada a Gryffindor la noche anterior. Tiene el cabello negro en dos trenzas largas de seda negra divididas en la mitad de la cabeza por una perfecta línea. Cuando sonríe, sus dientes están separados, y sus ojos son dos rendijas oscuras de espesas pestañas.

—Sí, lo soy —responde Harry. No tiene que responder otra cosa. Cuántas veces ha oído esa pregunta y cuántas veces no ha sabido cómo responder. No lo ha aprendido tampoco, pero quizá ese tipo de cosas jamás pueden aprenderse.

—Soy Hikaru Kazuki. Kazuki es mi nombre —la niña tiene una voz aguda, pero no es irritante, y su acento no posee ninguna diferenciación que la haga extranjera. Sus rasgos, su piel pálida y la sombra de cisne oscura en sus ojos poseen la forma de diferenciarla—. Quería agradecerte. Gracias a ti, he podido entrar a Hogwarts. Mamá no quería enviarme si las cosas seguían como el año pasado. Gracias, Harry Potter.

La niña sonríe más aún. Hoyuelos marcan su sonrisa como el perfecto recuadro de una hermosa fotografía. Deja sobre la mesa de su desayuno una solitaria y triste avecilla de papel antes de marcharse, las túnicas demasiado largas agitándose tras sus pasos. Harry la sigue con la mirada y se sobresalta cuando Hermione posa una mano sobre su hombro.

—Nunca dejarán de agradecerte —dice con voz sabia—. Es gracias a ti que muchos niños hoy pueden iniciar sus estudios mágicos Harry.

—Es gracias a mí que muchos niños han muerto —rebate Harry. Toma el avecilla de papel entre los dedos y la observa temblar como si fuera a levantar vuelo, pequeña y frágil en papel blanco con líneas celestes, un papel muggle con reborde agujereado de una hoja arrancada. No es el ave que tiembla, se da cuenta; sus manos la hacen temblar al grado que cae, pequeña y frágil, sin elegancia sobre la mesa pulida—. Es gracias a mí que toda la guerra ha ocurrido.

Hermione suspira con resignación.

—Esa niña está aquí por ti Harry.

—Esa niña nunca debería haber tenido miedo de asistir a clases si...

— _Harry_ —la voz de Hermione está velada por la advertencia—. Ya hablamos esto...

—¿Ya hablaron qué? —pregunta Ron, llegando de improviso. Su cabello está despeinado y lleva las marcas de las lágrimas en la cara. Harry lo comprende. Un Hogwarts sabiendo que Fred no está nunca podrá ser fácil para ningún Weasley—. ¿De qué me perdí?

—Una niña le trajo a Harry una grulla de papel —responde Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora. Se hace a un lado y deja un hueco entre Harry y ella para que Ron tome asiento, el pelirrojo sirviéndose rápidamente tanta comida como pueda. Es algo pequeño que hace que Harry relaje la tensión de los hombros.

Las cosas pequeñas nunca cambian, y cosas pequeñas son Ron comiendo como si muriera de hambre, Hermione explicando con voz sabia y queriendo hacer entrar en razón a todos. Son pequeñas cosas que no se han ido, tan pequeñas como la grulla de papel que descansa en su mesa.

—¿Qué significa la grulla? —la voz de su amigo resuena amortiguada por los trozos de comida en su boca—. ¿Es algo muggle?

—Creo que tiene que ver con Sadako Sasaki —menciona Hermione— una niña japonesa que sobrevivió al bombardeo de las bombas atómicas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero enfermó gravemente años después por los efectos de la radiación.

Ron se estremece. Las guerras mágicas no son parecidas a las muggles, pero las muggles son, por extensión, más destructivas e incluso Ron lo sabe. Mientras habla, la voz de Hermione es grave, apagada, y le llega a Harry como una cuchilla afilada siendo expuesta a una herida abierta. No sabe qué significa. Pero sabe que hay algo que le inquieta, algo que se encuentra en aquel pequeñísimo papel doblado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la grulla de papel con la niña y la guerra? —las palabras escapan de la boca de Harry sin saber si está preguntando por Sadako Sasaki y la bomba atómica, o si acaso por la pequeña Hikaru Kazuki y la débil avecilla puesta sobre su mesa con el agradecimiento brillando en sus ojos.

Hermione bebe un sorbo de su té antes de responder. Su mira oscura está en Harry unos segundos, captando su atención, el reproche y la duda ante su inestabilidad doliéndole como un puntapié.

—En Japón existe la creencia de que quien que consiga completar la creación de mil grullas de papel tendrá la posibilidad de que uno de sus deseos se cumpla. Deseos como una larga vida, o curarse de una terrible enfermedad —los labios de su amiga se arrugan y cuando pasa los dedos por su cabello, éstos se encrespan más, como si los nervios de la muchacha los hiciera ponerse eléctricos—. Sadako Sasaki enfermó gravemente de leucemia, y muriendo, fue informada de la leyenda. Entonces comenzó a doblar grullas de papel.

—¿Y sobrevivió? —pregunta Ron espontáneamente. Harry lo observa confuso. Observa a Ron y sus ojos se posan en los rostros de sus demás compañeros llegando a la mesa. Rostros cansados, rostros entusiastas. Uniformes desarreglados y cabellos despeinados. Está rodeado de gente además de Hermione, y su pecho se aprieta en un desconsuelo que consigue hacer sus ojos lagrimear.

—No —es la respuesta suave de Hermione—. Murió. El cáncer es una enfermedad muy difícil de combatir. Pero, incluso así, todo Japón conmemora a Sadako Sasaki, conmemora la paz, conmemora el final de las guerras y los tiempos de calma, con grullas de papel.

—¿Por qué hacerlo si no sobrevivió? —susurra Harry. Su pecho duele. Su cabeza zumba en los murmullos del comedor agobiado y sus oídos pitan. No quiere ver a la mesa de profesores y buscar gente que no volverá a estar. No quiere cruzarse con ojos esquivos, miradas agradecidas, miradas furiosas o desesperanzadas. No quiere ver ojos burlones ni sonrisas tristes. No quiere ver a nadie. Quiere que la oscuridad lo trague y jamás lo suelte.

Hermione posa la mano en su hombro. Está curvando su cuerpo sobre el de Ron para hacerlo, y los ojos azules de su amigo lo perforan con dudas. Está llorando, siente la sal de sus lágrimas empaparle la comisura de los labios, y contra el toque firme de la mano de su mejor amiga, su cuerpo tiembla.

— _Esperanza_ —susurra ella.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ochocientas cinco.

Le pesan los párpados. Su garganta está reseca. Está tomando papel de donde no tiene. Tareas viejas, rompe papeles, rompe antiguos cuestionarios que nunca ha quitado de su baúl. La letra precisa que acuchilla el pergamino de Snape está al borde del ala de una grulla y las lágrimas le impiden distinguir si es una nota de castigo o acaso un citatorio para clases de Oclumancia. Hagrid lo invita a tomar té en otra grulla, y Dumbledore recita un horario y una contraseña en otra. El papel se dobla, se curva, se pliega.

Le cuesta. Nadie le enseñó a hacerlas. Desdobló lentamente la pequeña grulla de Hikaru Kazuki. Atendió cada doblez, cada pliegue. Hizo una, hizo dos. Cuando creyó que había aprendido, comenzó.

Ahora no puede parar. Y tampoco quiere.

Ochocientas treinta y cuatro.

Los dedos le arden. Las articulaciones. Los labios resecos, agrietados. Hace una tras otra. No las entrelaza en hilos, lo hará después. Sabe que, de voltearse, el reguero de aves de papel le quitará el aliento. Pergamino, papel, páginas muggles, viejas páginas de patéticos libros de Lockhart, hojas de periódico. Le arde la vista. Le arde el pecho, la respiración que no entra ni sale, no profundamente, no con el oxígeno suficiente. Tiembla como una hoja pequeña colgando de una rama desnuda enfrentándose a una tormenta. Pero no se suelta, no cae. Sigue.

Novecientas.

Pliega. Pliega, dobla, corta, sus dedos se magullan con hilos rojos, tinta roja cubre la tinta negra, el pergamino dibuja sonrisas de dos colores. También lágrimas.

Le faltan cien.

Poco, nada más poco. Esperanza, ¿Qué es la esperanza? El deseo, el anhelo. Esperar por algo que sabes que será bueno, que sucederá. ¿Qué está esperando? Puede hacerlo más rápido, puede hacerlo más fácil... Pero no quiere. Al igual que Dobby, quiere hacerlo con sus manos. Quiere que sean sus manos, y solo sus manos, aquellas que abracen la esperanza, que se hieran con sus artimañas engañosas en papeles plegados, aquellas que puedan esforzarse hasta lo último antes de dejarlo todo.

Le faltan noventa.

Piensa. ¿Será real? Sadako Sasaki, la pequeña niña enferma, ¿Sobrevivir habrá sido su deseo? Harry piensa, piensa con dolor de cabeza, piensa con migraña y con ansiedad agobiante en el fondo de su pecho trepándole como bilis por la garganta. ¿Habrá hecho grullas para salvarse, o habrá hecho grullas para salvar a los demás?

Le faltan setenta.

¿Cuáles son los límites de los deseos? ¿Cuáles son los límites de la magia? La realidad de la irrealidad. De niño, la magia era un mito, y los deseos también lo eran. No había deseos soplando velas de cumpleaños, porque tampoco había velas, porque tampoco había cumpleaños. Si todo lo que conocía como mentira era real, ¿También lo serían los deseos?

Le faltan cuarenta.

Mil grullas de papel por un deseo. Es estúpido. ¿Quién haría mil grullas de papel por un deseo? ¿Quién estaría suficientemente desesperado? ¿Por qué mil, por qué no siete mil, por qué no un millón? ¿Qué valora los límites de los deseos? ¿Qué valora que ese deseo sea digno de cumplirse? ¿Hacer mil grullas aplica un esfuerzo necesario? ¿Qué aplica un esfuerzo necesario? ¿Qué significa? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? _¿POR QUÉ?_

Le faltan diez.

Tiembla. Llora. Sus dientes castañean. Su estómago se retuerce. Pliega. Dobla. Corta. Dobla. Pliega. Marca. Pliega. Dobla. Marca. Abre.

Le falta una.

Sostiene el papel entre sus dedos. Cuadrado. Es una vieja carta de Sirius. Su estómago se cierra, su garganta se llena de bilis. ¿Lo hará? ¿Realmente? ¿Tomará las últimas palabras de su padrino y las hará una figura de papel? ¿Renunciará a él de ese modo? Su pecho duele, su corazón quema a cada latido y su cabeza gira en cansancio. No ha dormido bien en semanas, en meses. No recuerda lo que es dormir bien. En ese momento, tampoco distingue el rostro de Sirius, difuso en sus memorias, y todo son borrones de tinta bajo sus dedos que pliegan, doblan, cortan, doblan, pliegan, marcan, pliegan, doblan, marcan, y abre.

Mil grullas de papel.

Se voltea, despacio, para ver el resultado de su trabajo. Su garganta se quiebra en un sollozo cuando no hay grullas esparcidas por la alfombra de la sala común, tampoco hay papeles, tampoco hay cartas ni libros ni periódicos. No hay nada.

Tampoco hay nada en sus manos, ni en la mesa. No hay ni una sola de las mil grullas que ha hecho, y en sus ojos, de pronto, lo único que hay es una inmensa negrura que lo arrastra lejos.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _Lo arrastra lejos, a la cama de_ _Ya-sabemos-quién_ _, y no, no hablo de Voldemort... Aunque sería un giro argumental intrigante._

 _¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? 'Nozomi', si no lo he dejado claro, significa_ _'esperanza'_ _, lo que tendrá mucho significado a través de la historia._

 _Un comentario a un fic es como darle una galleta a un perrito de la calle: nadie sale herido, alimentas tu alma y el estómago del perrito, y además te ganas un fiel amigo cada vez que pases cerca. Deja un comentario y alimenta el alma de un escritor de fics (y si puedes también a un perrito)._


	3. Wasuremono

**N/A:** _Gracias por leer y apoyar con sus comentarios el primer capítulo. Espero que les vaya gustando! Estos primeros capítulos serán muy confusos para la mente de Harry, habrá mucho que explicar y bastantes cosas que tener en cuenta para él y su estado mental, pero creo que puede irles gustando más a medida que las cosas avancen._

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** : _Wasuremono_

—¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Draco Malfoy. Su voz es suave, apenas más alta que una respiración. Harry quiere retroceder. Quiere retroceder porque las grullas no están, el papel y su sacrificio, sus lágrimas impresas en pergamino lo abandonaron al igual que la realidad. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo llegó allí? Se ahoga en su propia respiración que antes jamás ha sido tan lenta—. ¿ _Harry_?

Malfoy lo está llamando por su nombre. Y como si fuera peor, está acercándose. En la penumbra, delicadas curvas grisáceas alumbrando el ambiente, Harry lo ve con el pecho descubierto. No necesita gafas para ver, lo que lo sorprende, pero apenas si una fracción de su mente es capaz de registrar ese pequeño hecho, porque también registra que no hay heridas que corten su cuerpo por la mitad, no hay restos de maldiciones diabólicas, no hay ningún tatuaje de dolor en su brazo izquierdo. El rubio posa una mano sobre su mejilla con las cejas alzadas en preocupación, los ojos de una mañana neblinosa cegándolo con el plateado destello.

—¿Te sientes bien?

— _Suéltame_ —consigue articular Harry. No hay sonido de su garganta, pero la dureza de sus ojos y sus labios consiguen que Malfoy quite la mano con el ceño apenas, un poco, fruncido.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —Malfoy le habla con suavidad. Su voz es plata líquida deslizándose en una cascada de emociones. Harry siempre, toda su vida, ha anhelado labios formando esas palabras y ojos mirándolo de esa manera. Pero ninguno de sus más estúpidos sueños donde merecía ser amado podría tener a Draco Malfoy inclinándose sobre él, fácilmente predispuesto a arroparlo y acariciar sus cabellos hasta domar sus pesadillas, como un protagonista o algo más que un vil antagonista.

Harry abre la boca. Le cuesta respirar. Le arden los ojos y su garganta está cerrada en un nudo. Siente los labios húmedos, el cuerpo temblar. Le recuerda a aquellos días después de la guerra, despertando en temblores, gritos y pesadillas. Le recuerda a Hermione suministrándole pociones ilegales para dormir con dosis más fuertes de calmantes de las que deberían tener porque no podía estarse en pie por sí mismo, y cada persona le parecía un enemigo.

Le recuerda todo lo que creyó que había dejado atrás. Le recuerda el miedo, la guerra, el llanto. Le recuerda la sangre, la muerte, el dolor. Le recuerda que su pecho se inflama en una catástrofe volcánica y que su garganta arde en lágrimas acumuladas, sal y fuego desintegrándolo.

Le recuerda lo mucho que le gustaría morir en ese preciso momento.

—¿Harry? ¿Puedes, _por favor_ , responderme algo?

Abre la boca. Y el sonido de la puerta golpeando contra la pared lo ahoga.

—¡PAPÁ, PAPÁ, PAPÁ, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Dos niños entran corriendo. Harry ahoga su voz en un grito mudo cuando los niños se arrojan sobre la cama, saltando entre ellos, y Malfoy los recibe con un fuerte abrazo. El pecho de Harry se estruja en desesperación. Quiere arrebatarlos de sus brazos. Malfoy es un mortífago, es un asesino, es un maldito mago oscuro. Va a dañarlos. Va a destruirlos. Ha destruido familias. Ha destrozado…

—¿Papi? —dice una voz aguda a su lado. Harry está temblando mientras se voltea y los ojos verdes de la niña lo miran fijamente como dos preciosos y grandes espejos. Ve sus ojos rodeados de pestañas casi blancas, y las cejas pálidas le dan expresión de asustada—. ¿ _Eztaz_ _bied_?

Son siseos de niña pequeña. A diferencia de los otros niños, que pueden tener tres y cinco, la pequeña no tiene más de dos años y el rostro más hermoso que Harry ha visto alguna vez, como una delicada muñeca de porcelana de regordetas mejillas y labios como pétalos de rosa. Harry la ve sostener un enorme oso de felpa como si quisiera refugiarse detrás de él, como si fuera ella quien está asustada.

—Estoy… bien —su propia voz le suena hueca, y la niña sonríe un poco antes de acercarse y abrazarlo. Harry encuentra dos cosas en ese abrazo. Lleva el pecho descubierto, también, aunque siente sus pantalones envolviéndole las caderas. Y ese dulce abrazo es tan reconfortante que podría abrazar a aquella pequeña rubia de ojos verdes durante horas sin cansarse.

 **oOoOoOo**

Malfoy parece demasiado ocupado para reparar en él durante el resto de la mañana. Harry lo ve cargar a los niños de un lado hacia el otro. Su visión no es tan mala sin las gafas como lo es usualmente, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente buena. Si hubiera tenido sus gafas mientras miraba al rubio aquella primera vista entre las sábanas hubiera notado que no parece de diecisiete, ni de dieciocho años. Sus rasgos aristocráticos son adultos, y es más parecido a un joven Lucius Malfoy de lo que a Harry le gustaría ver. Lleva los cabellos cortos, una versión que amolda su expresión para no hacerlo una copia exacta de su padre.

Aún de ese modo, mirarlo le da asco.

El niño mayor es revoltoso. Alto, más delgado que el otro, tiene una vivaz mirada oscura rodeada de pestañas negras, mirada enmarcada de cejas negras y un cabello igual de negro en salvajes direcciones. Durante toda la mañana se trepa a la espalda de Malfoy, lanza cosas al otro niño y chilla por tonterías. Harry mantiene su paciencia al borde del mismísimo precipicio. Tiembla con cada chillido y está varias veces al borde de gritarle que se calle.

Pero no lo hace.

El más pequeño es más calmado, pero igualmente travieso. Busca pelea con comentarios hirientes, le saca la lengua al mayor y hace señas obscenas que inmediatamente lo hacen chillar. Harry quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero no es capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra mientras lo ve mirarlos a todos ceñudos por dos palabras serias de Malfoy, y Harry no entiende que hace tan cerca suyo un pequeño clon de Malfoy ceñudo y caprichoso, tratando de salirse con la suya (y consiguiéndolo).

La niña no se despega de su lado. Le pide que trence su cabello, que no es demasiado largo pero Harry consigue hacer dos trenzas de dedos torpes. Sonríe con una boca de pequeños dientes de leche y abraza constantemente al pequeño oso de felpa de diminutos rizos castaños. Cuando los otros niños no la están mirando, ella lleva el dedo a su boca y lo deja ahí, con expresión perdida.

Harry tampoco la suelta ni la deja marcharse. Tarda bastante más tiempo de lo que le hubiera tomado liberarse de los niños y de Malfoy, y encontrarse con su expresión cansada en el espejo.

Ojeras profundas enmarcan sus ojos, pero hay cosas tan diferentes en la persona que está mirando y la persona que vio horas atrás que no le alcanzan las ideas y sólo pueden colapsar entre sí.

Ya no luce como un adolescente, pero tampoco luce como su padre. Tiene sus rasgos, así es, tiene la forma de su rostro y sus labios finos, pero la nariz la recuerda de su madre, al igual que los grandes ojos verdes. Luce como un hombre. Luce como un hombre adulto, de la misma edad que Malfoy.

Y ya no tiene ninguna cicatriz de rayo marcándole la frente.

Es adulto, es un hombre adulto, y no hay cicatrices en su cuerpo. No hay una de rayo bajo la que todos lo señalan ni tampoco la escritura de una psicópata en el dorso de su mano. No existe la herida de un mortífago en su antebrazo, ni la quemadura de un Colacuerno Húngaro en la mitad de su cuerpo.

No hay ninguna cicatriz, ninguna marca de todas las desgracias que ha vivido.

No hay nada de lo que era, y tampoco conoce a la persona que ahora es. No se reconoce a sí mismo.

¿Cómo terminó allí, en la misma cama de Malfoy, con pequeños revoltosos?

¿Cómo terminó esa niña de ojos verdes en medio de esa hecatombe?

Cierra los ojos. Una sola imagen llega a su mente.

Grullas de papel.

 **oOoOoOo**

El calendario en la pared tiene los días tachados hasta ese. 5 de junio del 2005. Harry va a cumplir veinticinco años el mes próximo. Lo nota en su rostro, en las marcas de expresión allí, en la sombra de barba que se asoma oscureciéndole la expresión. Es extraño verse, saber que tiene casi veinticinco años, que ese día es el cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, y que todos los niños están llamándolo papá y celebrando con él.

No sabe en qué clase de mundo se ha metido, pero no le gusta ni una pizca.

—¿Harry? —la voz femenina le pone la carne de gallina. La reconoce. Por supuesto que lo hace. No ha cambiado, apenas agravándose un poco, pero su tono y su porte sigue siendo igual. Se voltea y encuentra a Hermione, saliendo en explosiones verdes de la chimenea y quitándose la túnica en movimientos apresurados para no ensuciar de cenizas sus ropas. Harry no lo duda, se lanza hacia ella en un fuerte abrazo.

Necesita tocarla. Necesita saber que ella es real, que puede aferrarse a algo que conoce, a algo que nunca cambiará.

—Hermione —murmura apresuradamente— por favor tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Te sientes bien? Aún no te has cambiado, están por llegar los invitados. Sabes que Draco tiene esa caprichosa tradición con los desayunos de cumpleaños… —Hermione lo aparta y sonríe con dulzura, una dulzura maternal que consigue que Harry quiera echarse a llorar. No puede creerlo, no puede creer que allí esté su amiga y sea toda una mujer, y tampoco puede creer que lo único conocido que tiene sea aquella mujer que tampoco se parece a la intrépida y sabia adolescente que siempre lo ha ayudado, y a la vez, sea la misma. Lo nota en su mirada. Y sonríe.

—¿Cinco minutos Hermione? Por favor —ruega—. No me siento bien. Tienes que escucharme. Sé que tú puedes ayudarme.

La expresión de su amiga muta a una de preocupación. Posa su mano sobre su frente y luego sobre sus mejillas, comprobando su temperatura.

—No tienes fiebre Harry. ¿Quieres decirme cómo…?

—¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Parece que anoche la cena de cumpleaños salió de maravilla! —la voz burlona sobresalta a Harry cuando las llamas arrojan otra persona fuera de la chimenea. Harry lo observa con la boca abierta y los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas a la vez de que se aparta de Hermione. Da dos pasos hacia atrás, admirándolo desde la punta brillante de sus botas de cuero hasta los bordes deshilachados de su playera muggle que remarcan el cuello blanco y el rostro refinado. Es mayor, pero no luce agrietado por la vida, y con una sonrisa de lado a lado que arruga las esquinas de sus ojos grises, Harry ve a Sirius Black sonriéndole con confianza e intimidad, guiñándole un ojo en algo que debería ser divertido mientras Harry se arroja a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Sirius —jadea en voz de llanto. Está a punto de llorar si es que no está llorando ya. Su garganta se cierra mientras Sirius lo abraza de regreso, palmeando su espalda y revolviendo su cabello mientras rasca su cabeza con las uñas. El sentimiento es tan dulce, tan familiar, que su pecho muta a sentirse cálido y los sentimientos lo agobian.

—Cachorro —su voz sigue siendo burlona, suave contra sus oídos, la voz de un amigo y un padrino, la voz de un refugio en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Mala noche?

La chimenea sigue escupiendo gente.

—¿Sirius? ¿Harry? ¿Todo está bien? —Harry voltea el rostro entre los brazos de Sirius para encontrarse el pálido rostro de Remus Lupin. No hay cicatrices en él, y una ancha sonrisa combina con sus ojos claros. Es preocupado, afable, y Sirius lo observa como si estuviera cegado por el sol mismo.

Al menos, eso tampoco ha cambiado.

—Remus… —pronuncia su nombre. Remus parece mucho más preocupado que Hermione y que Sirius, y Harry se siente como un bebé siendo pasado de brazos en brazos de todos sus familiares. Pero tiene veinticuatro años y está aferrándose a Remus en un fuerte abrazo donde el hombre nota cómo su cuerpo tiembla, nota sus ganas de llorar y nota la confusión y el miedo en sus pupilas dilatadas.

—¿Harry, te sientes bien? —pregunta Remus en voz baja. La chimenea explota y los gritos resuenan.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, James! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no cabemos ambos en la chimenea?

—¿Puedes culparme por querer estar cada segundo a tu lado mujer?

A manotazos de ahogado Harry aparta a Sirius y Remus. Hermione no está, pero puede verla al otro lado de la habitación cargando a la pequeña de ojos verdes, sonriéndole con la dulzura de una madre.

Pero sus ojos no están más de un segundo en ella, porque la figura pelirroja de cabellos recortados está quitándose un pañuelo púrpura del cuello para sacudir la ceniza que se ha impregnado en él, y es entonces cuando los ojos avellana del hombre que la acompaña se posan en él y sonríe.

—¡Harry, joder! Que has quedado venir a vernos hace una semana y jamás llegaste. Tu madre preparó su mejor receta de albondigón y debí comerme tu porción también, estás colaborando para que me ponga a rodar en vez de caminar. Te las cobraré caro, ¿Eh? ¿Te parece un partido de Quidditch en la semana? Una práctica tranquila tú y yo…

—¡Pero James, respira que vas a ahogarte si sigues hablando tan rápido! —lo regaña con velocidad la mujer a su lado. Se aparta el fleco del color de la sangre del rostro y los ojos verdes, verdes como los que ve todos los días en el espejo, se posan en él—. Harry, cariño, no le hagas caso a tu padre. A cada año se pone más idiota.

Los labios de Harry se abren. Se cierran. Vuelven a abrirse y es incapaz de emitir sonido. Su madre se acerca a pasos apresurados, las manos sucias de tizne se posan en sus mejillas y lo mira con devoción.

—¿Harry? ¿Amor? ¿Te sientes bien mi niño?

Harry no es siquiera capaz de abrazarla antes de que su cerebro colapse. La negrura lo envuelve y, en algún segundo de sombras antes de que la oscuridad lo trague, siente fuertes brazos y una varonil colonia atrapándolo. "Ha despertado confundido" dice la voz de Draco Malfoy, que se oye cada vez más y más lejana, como si Harry estuviera hundiéndose en el lago negreo. "Creo que necesita un sanador…".

El agua se lleva la voz de Malfoy, pero no hay luces que lo hagan ver dónde está lo más valioso que debe atrapar, y si no llega pronto podrán llevárselos. Podrán quitarle lo que ama… _Podrán_ …

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

 _Y comienzan las intrigas... ¿Dónde está Harry, y cómo es que llegó allí? ¿Las grullas tuvieron que ver verdaderamente en ese viaje? (Pregunta obvia) ¿Quiénes son los pequeños?_

 _Harry tendrá un gran, graaaaaan periodo de negación con todo lo que está viviendo... Y necesitará mucha ayuda. ¿Quién podrá dársela?_

 _Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Recuerden siempre, la tasa de mortalidad de fanfics por falta de comentarios es alta, así que deje un comentario, salve la vida de un fic. Hasta el próximo!_


End file.
